


In Another World

by DreadWolfInMyDreams



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Freedom of Choice, Slave Lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3001046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfInMyDreams/pseuds/DreadWolfInMyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where slave Lavellan is sent to the Inquisition by the Dalish to be of assistance.  In this AU the Dalish Vallaslin in for slaves only.  Solas takes her under his wing.  Translations will be at the bottom.  Everything that may happen will be consensual.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Master

Lilyandrin Lavellan walked into the fortress known as Skyhold with no small amount of trepidation. What did the Keeper think would happen when she got here. They would probably just put her to work in a kitchen or somewhere unimportant but she had been willing to make the journey in exchange for what he had offered. Lilyadrin walked up to the nearest official looking person, a man with golden hair and a small scar on his face, "Excuse me, can you please point me in the direction of the Inquisitor or one of her advisors?" Lilyandrin asked keeping her eyes to the ground while speaking to him.

"I am Commander Cullen, my lady, what can I do for you this morning?" He asked pleasantly with a hint of amusement in his voice. Lilyandrin looked up slightly to address him more formally only then realizing that she had completely overlooked the elf he had been speaking to. Lilyandrin hit her knees in supplication "Forgive me my lord, I did not mean to interrupt your conversation." without looking up she held out her hand which contained the letter written by her Keeper explaining why she was there. "I was sent here by my clan to find out if I could be of any assistance with the rifts in the Fade, my lord. I am to report to the Inquisitor or one of her advisors for them to assign me a new master."

"Mas.. Master?" Cullen stuttered out as he watch the young woman knelt before him continue to look at the ground. "If you could kindly stand up and tell me your name then we can get this whole thing sorted out. There are no slaves in the Inquisition." Lilyandrin looked up sharply at that last comment unable to control herself.  Tears rushed to her eyes before she could stop them _If they have no use for me then I will never earn my freedom. I should never have hoped for this._ She stood up slowly and hung her head.  "My name is Lilyandrin Lavellan and I will follow you, my lord." She said dejectedly. 

"Cullen?" asked the other elf she had already forgotten about. "Might I join you for this particular discussion?" 

"Of course Solas.  You will probably understand what is going on the best anyway."

Lilyandrin followed all the while staring at the backs of the large man's legs not bothering to take in the beauty of the place for she did not foresee herself staying for long.  Once they got to a certain room Cullen stopped and conferred with a woman he called Josephine.  They whispered with each other for a moment and then Josephine turned to Lilyandrin.  "I have read the letter your Keeper sent however I would like to hear what you have to say on the matter.  The Inquisitor will be here shortly and then we will convene to hear you and make a decision in this instance."

"It's Lilyandrin right?" She heard Solas say. His voice was soft, a calming salve for her tumultuous emotions.

"Yes Hahren."  She said still trying to regain her composure.

"Come and sit with me Da'len." He still spoke softly and calmly but in his voice was a command tone she knew to follow.  She followed him into another room and sat on the floor at his feet as was her habit with the Keeper.  "No, Da'len sit next to me."  She looked up at him for a moment then slowly climbed to her feet and sat beside him not knowing what to do next.  At that moment the doors opened and in came Cullen and Josephine followed by a very large, red headed Qunari.  "Seriously what do they think we are slave traders?  This is outrageous."  She said as she came through the door. 

"Inquisitor." Solas said in a slightly disapproving voice.  "Let me introduce you to Lilyandrin Lavellan sent here by her clan to try to help with the Fade rifts, although now that I think about it she has yet to explain to me how."

"Emma ir souver, Hahren.  Nadas ar?"

"Dirth Da'len, and speak in the common tongue as is polite in mixed company."  Solas responded slightly reprimanding her for her rudeness. 

"As my Lord Solas advised my name is Lilyandrin Lavellan.  My clan sent me here because I have walked the Fade for many years as my Keeper's assistant.  My status as a slave has kept me from becoming his first however he struck a bargain with me.  If I gave myself to the Inquisition and became useful to them then he would remove the vallaslin on my face and I would be free to live as I would choose.  I understand that you do not approve of slaves however therefore I realize the futility of my actions.  I was foolish to think I would accomplish this task.  I will take my leave of you and not waste any more of your time."  Lilyandrin started to rise but Solas held out a hand to stop her.

"Did you say you walked the Fade?"  Solas asked incredulously.  "And if your status was the only thing keeping you from being First then you have a competent knowledge of magic.  Inquisitor let her stay as my research assistant.  Please.  I could use the help.  Also it would be unwise to refuse help from the Dalish.  This young woman is meant as an olive branch.  To turn her away would kill her dreams and any hopes you had of the Dalish becoming allies."

Lilyandrin stared at him wide eyed as he spoke to the inquisitor.  This elf (handsome at that) was willing to take her into his care to see that she accomplished her goal.  She was unsure of how to react to such news. 

"Solas, I will remit Lilyandrin into your care.  However, see to it she is treated kindly by everyone.  The first person I hear of that treats her poorly will have me to answer to.  She will have to sleep in your quarters until we can find a space for her.  And if she can use battle magic then we can bring her along on some missions to help you.  Does this meet with your approval?"  The Inquisitor said.

There was silence in the room and for a moment she thought Solas would reject the idea.  When she dared to look up she realized that everyone in the room was looking at her.  Confused she tilted her head "Hahren?" 

"She was talking to you Da'len not me."

Lilyandrin looked at the Inquisitor and allowed herself a small smile. "Yes, my lady Inquisitor.  Thank you so much."


	2. A New Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan settles in and tries to get used to the way Master Solas does things.

As they walked out of the war room Lilyandrin did not know what to do with herself. She had never been asked her opinion on her fate, not since before she was a slave anyway. She smiled and kept her head down as she followed her new master to his quarters.

 

"I am afraid it isn't much."  Said Solas.  "It is just the bottom floor of this side of the tower but I will have another couch brought in for you to sleep on.  This is where I do all of my research and compile my reports for the inquisitor.  You will stay here for the most part at least initially.  I want to make sure you get your bearings in this place before you go outside of it. "  Solas turned to look at Lilyandrin and was surprised to see shock on her face. 

 

"Master Solas." She said timidly unsure of how he would react to her next comment.  "I can sleep on the floor.  You need not trouble yourself with my accomadations.  It is my job to see to it that yours are suited to you."  She spoke quickly letting the words fall from her mouth like water lest she lose her nerve to speak.  She did not realize how distracted she would be by his face when she looked at him.  "I am sure the other servants can find me some bedding and show me around.  I know you are much too important to waste your time giving me a tour of the keep."  She bowed her head down and waited for his response.

 

He laughed.  it was a light unbelieving sound.  "I realize that you have been little more than furniture to whoever has owned you in the past.  But you must come to terms with the fact that you are a slave in name only here.  I already have staff, paid staff, to see to my needs and I would not waste your time on keeping my linens clean.  Now come and walk with me, I will show you around the keep and then we can sit down and discuss exactly how extensive your knowledge of the Fade is.  Keep your head up and speak to everyone as if you believe you are their equal, because you are."  Solas turned to start walking and then stopped turning back to her his face taking on a slightly redder tone.  " And please just call me Solas..." 

 

As they walked through the keep every now and then someone would stop and say hello to Solas, at which time he would always stop and introduce Lilyandrin.  He introduced her by name and just advised that she was his research assistant on the Fade.  People would then look at her with a strange mix of fear and adoration before shaking her hand.  Lilyandrin wasn't used to this kind of treatment and by the time they made it to the garden she wanted to climb a tree and hide from all of the people.  Solas chose a spot in the back of the garden away from where most people go and sat gracefully on the grass motioning for LIlyandrin to sit next to him.  She sat down grateful for the feel of grass beneath her feet and leaned her back to a small tree. 

 

"Before we get started Lilyandrin I would like to know a little more about you.  It seems you have been a slave for quite some time however the way you handle some situations I put you in indicates that you haven't been one your whole life.  So would you tell me how you came to be in this predicament?

 

Lilyandrin stared at him strangely for a moment not sure of how to start.  _At the beginning I suppose_ she thought.  "I was born to a Dalish clan in the Free Marches.  One day when I had seen about ten summers I went with my mother and father to Kirkwall to trade with the humans.  My parents were resolutely Dalish but they did understand that I needed at least a basic understanding of the Shem world in order to survive.  We were on our way back to the clan when my father saw smoke coming from where the camp should be.   A lot of smoke.  We rushed forward without thinking and came upon our entire clan massacred.  I heard later that one other of our clan survived but had fled before we arrived.  Our clan was destroyed by a Tal'Vashoth Saarebas on the run from a Qunari agent.  We did not know what to do.  My parents refused to live in the city so we began to move slowly through the Free Marches looking for another clan.  We found one, however they had fallen on hard times.  My father was an excellent hunter and when he began bringing in game for this new clan they agreed to let us stay.  Sort of.  The told him that they only had space for two people right now and did not have room for anyone that could not be useful.  My mother argued for days that I was a fast learner and I could be very useful however in the end my parents agreed to the terms the Keeper set for them.  They could stay but I could not.  The Keeper had decided that rather than turn me out in the cold I would accompany him to a meeting with the Keeper of the Lavellan clan.  I said a goodbye to my parents and left with their Keeper.  I was told to say nothing at the meeting, to keep my head down, and speak when spoken to.  Not something I was used to but I did my best.  I could hear them talking about _how much_ I was worth and then the realization hit me.  Either my parents sold me into slavery or the Keeper lied to them about how he was going to handle the situation.  Regardless by the end of the meeting I was the personal property of the Keeper of the Lavellan clan."  Lilyandrin's voice was thick with emotion and she was not sure if she could go on at this time.  She put her head down and felt a tear or two hit her hand.  She fought quickly to contain them but she was overwhelmed and began truly crying.  She cried even harder when a hand covered hers and she heard a voice say. "Numin, Da'len ma eth."

 

Solas sat beside Lilyandrin while she cried, probably tears she had held back for years.  He knew she had not told him everything yet.  But that could wait.  If she was going to truly feel like she was an equal then it must come in her own time not his.  For now he would be there to see her through the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely translated  
> Numin da'len, ma eth = Cry child, you are safe


	3. Of Faded Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilyandrin and Solas discuss her opinion of the Fade and other things.

The day after Lilyandrin had told Solas part of her story he put her to work.  If that is what you call bringing her multiple books and telling her to sit around and read them.  Lilyandrin just looked at him funny as he handed her three very large leather bound books.  She had told him already that she was well versed in reading both Elvish and the Shem language.  "I want you to read these." Solas told her. "Then we will discuss your opinion of whether or not they are an accurate representation of what you know of the Fade."

"Master Solas." she said.  Solas's head whipped around quickly mouth open to speak when she realized. "I'm sorry. _Solas_ , you know that the Fade is different for every person so how am I to say if these accounts are right or wrong?"  She inquired of him.  She knew he was going to start testing her abilities, trying to find out the depth of her knowledge. 

"Very good, however there are basic aspects of the Fade that do not change, yes?  These are the things I speak of."  And with that he advised her he was going out to pick herbs and would be back later.  Lilyandrin spent her morning pouring over the first book she gave him fascinated at the contents of the book and at the open availability of information here.  She was curled up on the couch well into the second volume when a young serving girl came in with some food.  She walked up to Lilyandrin and placed the plate of food on the table next to her. "Lunch if it pleases you my lady."  said the young girl.  Lilyandrin looked up startled thinking some noble had entered while she had been reading only to find the young girl staring at her. 

"Me?" She asked and the girl nodded.  "By all means don't call _me_ my lady, please call me Lilyandrin.  I am not so important as to deserve such honorifics."  The young girl looked at her strangely.  Lilyandrin could tell from her body language that the girl wasn't a slave but a paid servant.  "I assumed that since you were helping Solas that you should be treated with some respect miss.  I don't mean to offend."  She looked slightly embarrassed at the thought of offending Lilyandrin. 

"I am not offended.  I mean only that you should call me by my name as you would anyone else.  Thank you for the food where do I take the plate when I am finished?"  Lilyandrin asked not wanting to put the girl out anymore than she already had.  The girl looked at her in askance. "Please just leave the empty plate there when you are done miss and I will come back to claim it.  Can't have you doing my job or what are they going to pay me for? "  She smiled faintly and sort of shook her head as she walked out of the room like she wasn't quite sure what to make of her.  Lilyandrin looked up to the doorway to see Solas standing there with his pack in hand a slightly bemused look on his face.

"You are going to put that poor child into a tizzy.  Let her door her job and remember that it is not your job any longer.  Now how far along have you gotten into the books I gave you.  Have you been able to finish the first one yet?"  Solas asked with his back trned to her .

"Oh yes."  She said a noted of excitement in her voice. "It was fascinating.  I am almost done with the second one now.  It is less exciting but certainly full of interesting opinion.  I'm not sure I agree with this man on the nature of spirits though.  I have met plenty of spirits who wish no harm upon mankind.  I have met plenty of demons who do though and maybe one is the by product of another..."  Lilyandrin said her voice fading away as she thought through the idea in her mind.  "Yes, perhaps they always start out as spirits.  Beings who only wish to observe or help and perhaps along the way they realize they can't help properly or they grow to want more or they interact with unsavory people and then they become demons...  Or perhaps I'm just being fanciful."  She looked up at Solas expecting him to be glaring at her with the same withering look the Keeper always gave her when she said silly things like that but instead he was looking at her slightly bewildered.

"Is this the idea that your Keeper subscribes to?" Solas asked

"Oh no, the Keeper would think me mad if he heard me talk such things.  Demons are demons and spirits are spirits and to him they are not interchangeable.  One cannot become the other just as day is always bright and night is always dark.  Or so he says."

"So, these are things you have worked out on your own then?"  Solas said. "Interesting to find someone with an open mind after all these years of searching.  I'll tell you what.  Keep reading and in a few days we are going to the Storm Coast to look for some crazed mercenary band.  You will accompany us and help me gather information on the rifts.  Would you like to see one up close?" 

Solas had just assumed she had not seen one apparently.  "I have seen many Fade rifts up close Solas.  But the chance to study one with someone else who knows about them and see one being closed is not one I would give up easily.  I do have one small problem though.  I have only the clothes that I arrived in and no weapon or staff to speak of."  She hadn't thought about that until just now but she certainly could not go out with a war party without atleast a good set of leathers to protect her. "If you could direct me to the proper merchant I can buy the appropriate materials and make a set of leathers to suffice.  Although the blades and staff may be a little harder for me to acquire.  Perhaps I should wait until I can properly equip myself."

Solas looked at her for a moment and then laughed and shook his head.  "Follow me please."  and with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  Lilyandrin jumped up from her spot on the couch and rushed to follow.  They went out into the great hall and walked all the way down to the door on the right side of the throne.  Lilyandrin had not been down this passage yet and was slightly intrigued.  They walked down a set of stairs and when they got into the room, a proper forge really, she stood there for a moment in awe of it.  This was a place where real armor could be made.  While LIlyandrin stood there looking around wide eyed Solas walked up to a gruff looking man who was working at the forge.

"Harritt?" said Solas waiting patiently as the man finished what he was doing and put down his tools.

"Yes, Solas?  What brings you to the undercroft?"  Said Harritt.

"I would like you to make some arms and armor for my apprentice.  She will be accompanying me on an expedition in a few days and it seems she does not have the proper garments.  Please see that she is outfitted properly and don't let her convince you to just give her something functional.  We will be studying the Fade Rifts up close and she must have something that will actually protect her.  Lilyandrin come here please."  Lilyandrin walked up to stand next to Solas her eyes cast at the floor. 

"She's a small one ain't she?" said Harritt. "No matter, that just means better materials since I don't have too use as much.  Come here and let me measure you girl.  And then I have some questions about how you fight and what you use."  With that Harritt walked away expecting Lilyandrin to follow.

"Go with Harritt and he will see that you are outfitted.  Please answer all his questions honestly and do not hold back. I will not abide you being ill prepared.  When he is done come back to the study."  With that Solas walked away and Lilyandrin sighed, turned, and began anwering a slew of questions.

When Lilyandrin was finally done with Harritt some three hours later she found her way to the great hall and began walking back toward the study.  When she arrived she looked around expecting Solas to be reading or perhaps mulling over one of the frescos he so diligently worked on.  Instead she realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch with a book in one hand and a quill in the other.  Lilyandrin smiled and allowed herself to really look at the elf who had been so kind to her.  His face was all sharp angles and he had a little scar above one eye.  She wondered what it would feel like under her fingertips.  She also enjoyed the slope of his ears and she knew without a doubt they were sensitive to touch just like hers.  The other elves sometimes picked at her because her ears were slightly larger than average but she never cared.  Sighing Lilyandrin walked over and removed the book and quill from Solas's hands.  She placed them carefully on his desk, leaving the book open for the ink to dry, and then turned to grab a blanket from beside the table.  Lilyandrin set the blanket to the side for a moment and looked at him.  If she didn't shift him a little he was going to fall off of the couch.  She very carefully and slowly pulled each of his legs straight and shifted his body closer to the back of the couch.  Lilyandrin then covered him with a blanket and tucked it a little so it wouldn't fall off.  While doing so Solas shifted and she froze fearing she had woken him.  He wiggled a little bit snuggling with the blanket and then mumbled. "Ma serannas, ma vhenan." and settled into sleep. 

Lilyandrin stood there for a minute feeling confused and disappointed all at the same time.  Confused at her feelings when he spoke those words and disappointment because she knew they couldn't have been for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma serannas, me vhenan. = My thanks, my heart.


	4. Battles Both Real and Imagined (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trip outside of Skyhold brings Lilyandrin more questions than answers.

Lilyandrin stood in the undercroft with Harritt looking at her new armor.  The armor he made her fit perfectly, was light weight, easy to move in, and thankfully wasn't mages robes.  Lilyandrin had insisted on rouge armor even though she could use magic stating that robes were useless against arrows and she was strong enough to wear something else.  "Harritt is this made of Veridium? This shade of green is exquisite and reminds me of the forest.  Thank you for that, in all the bustle of this place it is easy for me to get overwhelmed.  A little reminder of peace is welcome."  Lilyandrin was turning in the mirror smiling while she spoke to Harritt so enthralled by her new armor she didn't see the smile on his face or the fact that Solas had come in and was standing at the door watching them both. 

"Well if you like the armor then the blades you asked for will make you happy as well.  I crafted them with the same material.  I hope you don't mind, most of the women like matching equipment.  I also went ahead and made you a staff if you would like to take that today as well."

Lilyandrin looked at Harritt for a moment and before she could stop herself hugged him in delight.  "Thank you!  Harritt this is so much to take in.  Please if I can help you with anything let me know.  I can not repay you for this."

"No need little one.  You are happy and you are going to be out with the Inquisitor.  Keep her safe and help her succeed and you will repay me that way." 

Lilyandrin stood in front of the mirror in her new armor holding her new blades and admiring the look it created.  She still had not noticed Solas standing at the door. 

"Well done as always Harritt." said Solas from the entryway.  "Lilyandrin, you look rather intimidating in that regardless of your size.  I like it."  Solas smiled at her and then turned and walked out the door.  Lilyandrin stood there blushing without realizing it until Harritt interrupted her thoughts. 

"Best get going little one.  I'm sure that Solas has many things to explain to you before you leave tomorrow." Harritt said trying but failing to hide the amusement in his voice.

 

Solas walked out of the undercroft before Lilyandrin could see his face.  For the last few days he could not help but remember the words he had mumbled to her when she had lain the blanket over him that night.  Solas couldn't help but watch her in her excitement over her new armor. To see her in such a moment of pure joy was almost unbearable for him.  He kept telling himself to keep his distance, that she would not accept him if she knew.  But then again the vallaslin on her face told him another story.  Not many of the people wore the vallaslin to honor him anymore and one day he would garner up the nerve to ask her why she chose that one.  For now he needed to get his mind straight so he could explain how things work when they are out with the Inquisitor.  Solas was walking through the main hall when a thought suddenly hit him.  Lilyandrin had not been around the Inquisitor at all.  As a matter of fact he did not recall where she was the last time that the Inquisitor came to visit him.  Solas recalled that a Tal'Vashoth destroyed Lilyandrin's entire clan and wondered if she was afraid or prejudiced against the Inquisitor.  They would have to have that conversation first.

Solas was sitting in the study pouring over a book when Lilyandrin walked in.  She was now adorned with two brilliantly crafted blades on either side and carried her staff in her hand, Solas thought she looked commanding when she walked in the door.  Lilyandrin looked up to see Solas and immediately bowed her head saying "Is there space for me to store my staff?  Harritt asked me not to leave it in the undercroft."  Solas stood up and walked toward her.  "May I?" he asked softly holding his hand out for the staff.  Lilyandrin held out the staff to Solas and he indulged himself a slight brush of his hand against hers when he took it from her.  It was made of Bloodstone and cut a striking contrast to the armor she was wearing now.  He could feel the heat coming from the staff when he let some magic flow through it.  Harritt had done well with this one. 

Through his whole train of thought Solas did not realize that he had not moved from his close proximity to Lilyandrin.  Solas looked up ask her if her power flowed through the staff as pleasantly as his did and then realized his face was closer to Lilyandrin's than he had anticipated.  Solas stood, frozen for a moment, staring into her eyes and then shook his head slightly and took a step back.  "My apologies vhen- Da'len, I forgot myself in my excitement."  Solas handed her the staff back and walked over to his couch.  "Sit, Lilyandrin, we have much to discuss before we leave for the Storm Coast."  Solas watched Lilyandrin as she stood still in the doorway clutching her staff.  After a moment she walked over and sat on the floor in front of him. 

"What do you wish to discuss Haren?" she said calmly.  Keeping her eyes on the floor.  Solas stood up from his position on the couch and sat opposite her on the floor.  He reached forward and gently lifted her face to look at him with one of his long slender fingers.  "Da'len, how many times do I have to tell you to look others in the eye?  You are smarter, faster, and more powerful than 3/4 of the people who stay here.  Wear that with pride, you earned it."  He kept his hand on her face for a second longer and then let it fall to his lap.  Lilyandrin sat with her eyes closed for a moment and then opened them to look Solas in the eye.  He smiled at her and then said "Tell me the truth, how do you feel about the Inquisitor?  I have noticed you are not around when she comes to visit.  I feel as though this is more than coincidence." 

Lilyandrin looked at Solas confused at first and then a look of understanding dawned on her face.  "If you are asking if I am afraid or prejudiced against the Inquisitor the answer is no.  I was uneasy around her to begin with.  But while you are out of the keep she comes to visit and after a conversation or two my fear or Qunari has waned.  You need not worry.  Also, I am always there when the Inquisitor comes to visit Solas.  I simply sit in an corner unobserved like any other slave.  I'm not surprised I escaped your notice.  I am easy to forget."  Lilyandrin's voice was fraught with pain as she stood up and walked out of the solar leaving Solas to stare at her in disbelief.  _Fool_ he thought _As smooth and charming as you think you are you just destroyed all the progress you made with her._   Solas jumped up and hurried out the door after her.  _I have to fix this._

 

Lilyandrin stalked out of the solar with such a look on her face that the crowd in the main hall parted in her wake.  She did not think about where she was going.  She was angry, hurt, and disappointed.  After all the time she had spent with Solas and he overlooked her the same way her Keeper had.  Lilyandrin had never been a violent person but she had new weapons and an urge to hit something.  When she made it to the practice ring Cullen was there.  It was his weekly "challenge the troops" fight.  Lilyandrin walked up as Cullen sent yet another recruit spinning in humiliation.  She stepped forward and said "Commander, I have yet to have the pleasure of this challenge.  Seeing as how Harritt has equipped me so well I would love to try out my new gear." 

"I will not treat you any differently than any of the other recruits despite your size and gender.  You must know that before we begin." Said Cullen squaring up to Lilyandrin in the ring.

"I would be offended if you did Commander.  Besides a good work out would be beneficial at the moment."

Lilyandrin drew her weapons and Cullen drew his.  The mage standing by placed a protective shield over each combatant to make sure they would not kill each other.  Cullen moved slowly around the ring watching how Lilyandrin responded to his moves.  Lilyandrin took a deep breath to focus and faked a move to the left.  Cullen took the bait and Lilyandrin darted forward placing two good blows to Cullen's side.  The crowd around them cheered and Cullen looked a little chagrined.  "Don't think to underestimate me because of my size Commander.  That is a mistake you can only make once."  Lilyandrin was submissive in most venues but during a fight her true nature came to the surface.  She was strong, fast, confident, and graceful.  Lilyandrin danced circles around Cullen making tow or three hits to every one hit he scored on her.  She was in her element and burning off her anger as she went.  She was to focused she did not notice Solas standing on the inner ring of observers watching her fight.  After about 10 minutes of playing with Commander Cullen (because that is what she was really doing) Lilyandrin felt the need to end the fight.  A fake dodge left, right, left put Cullen in a compromising position.  Lilyandrin jumped up in the air and spun in a circle landing a multitude of strikes across Cullen's body.  "YIELD!"  Cullen shouted over the din of people cheering.  "If you fight this well in the field then I want you with the team every time the Inquisitor leaves.  It was an honor Lady Lilyandrin."  With that Cullen bowed to Lilyandrin and then walked away.  Suddenly she was surrounded by people.  People who knew her name, knew who she was, cared about her, it was then that Lilyandrin realized that although she was still angry at Solas she would forgive him.  If not for him she would never have this many... friends.  As Lilyandrin realized that was the word she had been searching for she smiled and began responding to questions and shaking hands. 

All of the sudden a familiar elven face stood in front of her.  "Come on!" yelled Sera over the crowd. "I gotta buy you a drink!"  Lilyandrin smiled and took the hand offered to her.  _Today's an adventure.  Tomorrow will be an even greater one._


	5. Battles both Real and Imagined (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Storm Coast Awaits.

Lilyandrin had been at the pub with Sera until well after sundown.  Varric had shown up and insisted she learned how to play Wicked Grace however she bowed out when the group started wagering clothing.  When Lilyandrin finally returned to the tower solar it was empty.  She wondered about this for a moment but she was feeling kind of hazy and knew she needed rest before her outing with the Inquisitor tomorrow.  Besides Lilyandrin was not looking forward to the inevitable conversation she would have with Solas about her storming out.  Lilyandrin laid down on the couch that had been provided for her.  Even knowing that she needed to sleep Lilyandrin was wide awake with excitement.  She turned to one of the books on the Fade that Solas had been reading earlier in the day.  It was open to an excerpt about compassion spirits.  _He must be researching about Cole._ Lilyandrin knew what Cole was the moment she spoke to him and laughed when he was surprised that she remembered him.  Cole had not brought it up around anyone so she had not mentioned that she knew his secret, as it seemed to be a thing they were keeping a secret.  _He must know that Cole is not a harm to the inquisitor as long as we keep him from being corrupted._ Lilyandrin decided Solas must be researching contingency plans in a worst case scenario situation.  As Lilyandrin continued to read she felt her eyelids getting heavy.  She drifted off to sleep sitting up with the book in her arms.

Lilyandrin woke up sleeping on her back with her daggers on the table next to her under a blanket.  She woke up to the smell of coffee.  Solas smiled as she sat up and handed her a steaming hot cup.  Lilyandrin pushed a little cold magic into her hand to avoid being burnt and took the cup from him opening her mouth to apologize for storming out instead of staying.  Solas held a hand up to her and said "Please let me speak before you say anything.  Think of the coffee as a peace offering."  He rubbed his hand across the top of his bald head and sighed. "I have done you a terrible disservice and I apologize for that.  I have told you time and time again that you are more than you think you are an yet let myself treat you exactly the way I told you you should not be treated.  We have a lot to do today on the Storm Coast and we can not afford any animosity.  So please accept my apology and know that from here on out I will always know when you are around."  He tipped his head down for a moment and then looked at her.  Lilyandrin must have had an interesting expression on her face because he laughed.  "Drink your coffee Da'len, we have a giant qunari mercenary to deal with today."

"Solas" Lilyandrin spoke his name softly as she was a little taken aback by his apology. "Thank you for the coffee."  As she looked up she saw he had his back to her.  However she saw his ears redden as he said " Anytime."

 

Their trek to the Storm Coast was nice at first however the weather quickly disintegrated.  This was the first moment on their trip when Solas got to see Lilyandrin set up and assert herself, albeit timidly at first.

She stopped in front of the group for a moment. 

"These shields will not protect you from harm.  They are only protection from water.  It is a trick my Keeper taught me before my journey here to make it more comfortable.  Please let me know if you start to get wet and I will renew your shield."

With that Lilyandrin stepped to the side and walked back to her place next to Solas.  The group around was thoroughly impressed.

"This is fantastic Lilyandrin!" said the Inquisitor. " You must teach it to the other mages when we get back.  It will make travel much more bearable."

Cole was mumbling the way he always did "Cold rain on my head, I don't like cold rain on my head.  You made Solas happy so I'm happy" and with that he began to amble away. 

Solas smiled a bit indulgingly at Cole. "He is right.  I don't like cold rain on my head. Cold being the operative term.  This is an impressive shield. Ma serannas."

Solas turned at this point and walked after the Inquisitor.  He was not sure he could keep the admiration on his face from showing too much of what he felt.  _Get yourself under control.  Even if you could have her now is not the time or place to have such thoughts._ He continued walking and heard Lilyandrin take a quick stride to catch up.

 

When they reached the Storm Coast camp Lilyandrin was impressed with the view.  _It is lovely here._ she thought. _Look at all the beautiful stone.  I should bring some to Harritt._  

"Ok,  We know that Iron Bull is around here somewhere.  He should be close to the camp.  So grab your light gear bags and lets go.  Be ready for battle at any moment."  With that the Inquisitor turned and began walking out of camp

About half a mile away from camp they heard the clang of metal against metal and then a male voice "Come on you 'Vint bastard is that all you got?!"

The group began running towards the sounds of battle and Lilyandrin quickly wove a true shield spell while running.  She cast the shields across her group just as  they rounded the bend into the middle of the fight.  Lilyandrin looked around panicked for a moment not sure who was the enemy.  Then she watched as the Inquisitor waded into battle with her sword and shield.  Once Lilyandrin  identified the enemies she let fly some of her favorite spells.  Lilyandrin considered the amount of enemies to be negligible however she saw a larger group running in from the north side.  She quickly stopped them with a static cage and then turned to deal with the enemies closer at hand.  As she turned she heard Cole shout "Lilyandrin duck!"  Lilyandrin rolled across the ground pulled her daggers just as she saw one of Cole's go flying by and hit a Tevinter mage right between the eyes.  Lilyandrin started to shout a thank you however she stood up and came face to face with a Tevinter warrior.  She pulled her blade up fast enough to block his sword from coming down on her.  She knew that without her staff her magic would not be as powerful but she could make due with the resonance of the blades in her hands.  She set electricity running up the blades of her daggers and rolled to the side.  The warrior pulled up his shield and rushed her but she was faster than he was and move quickly out of the way.  She dispatched him swiftly and turned back to the fight.  She was too far away from her staff to be helpful that way so she decided to wade into the fray.  She noticed Solas then, magic swirling around him, glowing with power she had not ever seen.  He was so involved in his spell however he did not see the rouge that hit him from behind.  Lilyandrin began running toward him.  Solas turned and lit the rouge on fire stumbling to his knees. 

"Be still Solas.  Drink this."  She tilted his head backwards and poured a healing potion down his throat.  He smiled and nodded to her then stood up and rejoined the fight.  Lilyandrin turned and rushed forward then making sure to be where ever she could to do the most damage or provide the most assistance.  More than once she found herself administering health potions to her comrades.  At one point she was she found herself standing back to back with Cole fighting off multiple assailants at once.  Then two or three of them burst into flames.  She took a moment to nod at Solas before looking for the next foe, only to find that they had all been dispatched.  All of the sudden she felt a sharp blow to her back and heard that now familiar male voice say "Not bad for a mage that weighs as much as my arm!  If all of your people are like this Inquisitor then I would be most intrigued to join you."

The Inquisitor smiled and said "Lilyandrin you did a fantastic job.  And I think this is yours."  She held out Lilyandrin's staff. "I am impressed with your fighting skills beyond magic.  Most mages master only the arcane and leave the physical work up to others.  Well done."  With that the Inquisitor took Iron Bull by the arm and walked away with him to hash out the details of their arrangement.  Lilyandrin stood there for a moment and smiled.  She turned to see Solas and without thinking said "You looked so entrancing with all that magic wrapped around you.  It was a sight to see.  I am glad that rouge did not injure you further." She stretched out her hand and placed it on his shoulder before turning away.  As she walked away she could not believe her audacity in touching him.  _I had to...  I had to touch his skin.  With all that magic flowing through him it is a wonder he isn't burning up._ Lilyandrin walked over to the shoreline and splashed some water on her face and arms rinsing most of the grime of battle off of her face and arms.  _I will have to come back here to bathe later the water is wonderfully warm considering._ Lilyandrin stood there watching the waves come in and for the first time in a long time felt like she was in control of her life once more.

 


	6. MIdnight Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of chapters... I had a kid and they take a lot of your time. This chapter is centered around Lilyandrin's desire to swim in the ocean after battle.

    The first battle that was fought alongside Iron Bull's band was not the last battle fought that day.  The Inquisitor's group went out in search of stone and supplies after a deal was struck with Iron Bull.  They ran into three or four groups of Corypheous's men and each battle though short was fierce.  By the time they were on the way back the sun was setting in the sky and they all knew it would be well into darkness before they returned to camp.  Once the made it back they dropped all of their supplies of to the supply officer and each of them went off on their own to wind down from the days events.  Lilyandrin was disgusting, she was covered in dirt, sweat, and gore from hand to hand combat.  She was also sore all over, more so than she had been in years, but she felt amazing.  She had been able to fight side by side with these people, who she now called friends, and they had treated her like an equal and that was more than she had dreamed of.  Lilyandrin walked over to her tent, HER tent that she did not have to share with anyone, and began taking off her armor.  Lilyandrin put a bathing robe on, put her armor in the large bucket next to her tent and snuck away while the others were busy.  Lilyandrin wandered down to the beach, put her armor down and sat in front of the ocean marveling at the size of it.  Lilyandrin got up grabbed the bucket containing her armor and conjured water into the bucket, she smiled as she turned the fresh water to steam instantly cleaning her armor.  After she inspected her armor to make sure it was properly taken care of she took off her bathrobe and shed the, bloody, torn slip she wore under her armor and slowly walked out into the water.  She was not worried about being attacked this far from the camp, she could protect herself without her staff if necessary.  She walked out into the water with the full moon reflecting off of the water.  She slipped under the water and allowed herself the joy of a short swim.  Lilyandrin loved Skyhold but the lack of any body of water made her more homesick than she was willing to admit.  Lilyandrin came up out of the water and looked toward the shore only to see two Venatori looking through her armor (which she realized was clearly marked with inquisition insignia).  Lilyandrin ducked down and kept only her eyes and nose above the water and as moved sideways and then forward to the shore.  If she could just get behind them she could send them a jolt of electricity and at least knock them out.  Lilyandrin kept her body as concealed as possible until the last moment.  Then she nimbly leapt from the water while casting the shock spell.  As Lilyandrin sent the spell she realized that there were four Venatori not two. Lilyandrin threw the first spell and started running as she readied a wall of fire to throw behind her.  Lilyandrin threw a wall of fire that lit up the night and ran right into Solas as she turned the corner towards the camp.  Naked and soaking wet she looked at him and said "Ready yourself the Venatori are coming!"  Knowing she was close enough to the camp she then yelled "AMBUSH!" knowing that would jump the others into action.  Lilyandrin did not have her staff with her and she knew that she would tire quickly so she tried to choose the best most effective spells she could think of.  _Static cage.  That would work!_   Lilyandrin knew it would take time to weave the spell and she had to trust that the group would make it to her in time to aid her.  She learned this spell from her Keeper and she only knew one way to cast it.  Lilyandrin began moving her lithe body in the moonlight weaving the spell carefully and repeating the steps exactly as her Keeper taught her.  She finished the spell and cast it to ensure that every one of the Venatori was caught in its grasp.  Lilyandrin felt the strength leave her body with the casting of the spell.  However it provided the Inquisitor and the others the time they needed to make it to her and end the Venatori who had attacked her.  Lilyandrin looked up just in time to tilt her body so the arrow hit her shoulder and not her heart.

 

     Solas was sitting in his tent cleaning his armor when he heard a rustle from outside.  Peeking out of his tent he saw Lilyandrin sneaking away towards the water.  _Well now would be as good a time as any to talk to her._ Solas finished cleaning his armor and changed his robes before he headed down to the water.  He had been meaning to talk to her for some time however he was not sure how to go about it.  While things between them had been ok since his debacle in Skyhold he had not repaired the relationship to his liking.  As Solas walked down the hill he came into view of the water and froze when he saw Lilyandrin dive, unclothed, into the water.  He was so mesmerized by the tantalizing hints of her body from the moonlight off of the water he neglected to notice the Venatori who had come upon her belongings.  He realized something was wrong when she threw the first spell in their direction and started running towards him water running off of her naked body.  She yelled at him as she rounded the the corner but he did not hear her for the glory that he saw before him; breathing heavily, flushed, and in control Lilyandrin cut a form in front of him he could not tear his eyes off of.  Or so he thought.  He had just began to shake his head and turn toward the fighting when she began moving elegantly in the series of steps he recognized from long ago.  As she cast the spell that she wove it jolted him into action and he turned throwing spells at the remaining Venatori.  The Inquisitor came running down the slope and jumped right into the fight heedless of the consequences.  Solas light the last Venatori, an archer, on fire but not before he got off one last shot.  Solas watched it in slow motion unable to get to Lilyandrin in time.  She was already collapsing from the stress of casting such a complex spell without a staff and when the arrow hit her she toppled over and did not move.  The Inquisitor made it to her first, yelling about something to cover her with and for someone to get a healer.  Solas felt like the world had upended, he knew without a doubt at that moment that he loved this woman even if he knew she would never accept him for who he was, he knew he would fight to protect her for as long as he could. 

"Solas!  I have need of your skills!  The healer is NOT in the camp!"  The Inquisitor yelled at him.  Solas suddenly broke free of his self imposed stasis and flew to the tent where they had Lilyandrin. 

"Do we have any healing potions left?  It will restore her strength then I can work on getting the arrow out."  Solas said as he turned to survey the damage the arrow had done.  He saw that it had entered just below her collar bone on the right side but above her breast.  It had not penetrated very far as it's owner was on fire when he let it loose.  _The Venatori gets off a lucky shot whiel on fire, had it been one of us we would have missed and then burned to death._   The Inquisitor walked in and handed Solas a healing potion silently then went to stand in the corner of the room.  Solas closed his eyes for a moment and then got to work.  He slowly poured the draught down her throat making sure she drank it and did not breathe it in.  Once that was done he removed the arrow swiftly hoping to get it out before she awoke and while the healing potion was still working.  He was mostly successful.  Lilyandrin came awake with a shriek and punch Solas right in the face.  Solas fell backwards in surprise and not a small amount of pain before grabbing her hands.

"Ir abelas ma vhenan.  You are safe now.  Calm yourself"  The words spilled out of Solas's mouth before he could think to stop them.

"Ir isala ne." whispered Lilyandrin as she passed out once more.  Solas stared at her for a moment, knowing that she spoke out of delirium.  He would sit a vigil with her until she awoke silently wishing for those words to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translations  
> Ir abelas ma vhenan - I am sorry my heart  
> Ir isala ne - I am in need of you


	7. Vigil

Solas stared at Lilyandrin's vallaslin as she lay in the cot next to him.  He had been sitting vigil for her for two days.  The arrow did major damage to the muscles in Lilyandrin's shoulder and combined with the exhaustion from the spell she had hardly moved in the time they had been in the tent.  Solas dared not let them move her to Skyhold for fear of doing more damage.  The healing potion he gave her kept her alive but it could not heal her completely due to the amount of energy expended by the spell she cast.  A spell that enveloped 12 Venatori in a static cage more powerful than anything Solas had seen in a very long time. He had been restraining himself from tracing the blood writing on her face. Most of the Dalish clans had forgotten the vallaslin for Fen'Harel or rather removed it from their memories as an insult to the the 'betrayer'.  Solas could feel the heat rising inside him as he thought of it.  How little did these  _Dalish_ know of their gods and what befell them.  

   "Anything yet Solas?"  Inquisitor Adaar stood just inside the tent.  It was hard for her to stand up straight with the size of her horns, a feature Iron Bull had not failed to notice upon meeting her.  

   "No, Inquisitor.  I fear it may take longer than I originally believed.  She is strong though.  I know she will pull through.  Please do not feel as though you cannot leave. I know you have important matters to attend to.  I will care for her.  She is my responsibility and her injuries are my fault.  I was too slow," he turned to look at the Inquisitor, a woman he regarded as a close friend "to be honest she came around the corner naked and humming with magic and I froze.  Adaar I couldn't take my eyes off of her."  Solas looked up at Adaar to see a smile on her face.  

    "Solas, I think any man would be hard pressed to not stare at Lilyandrin if she ran up on him naked, soaking wet, and humming with magic.  Not to mention then turning around and kicking ass regardless of her attire.  Her injuries are not your fault.  They are the fault of the Vint bastards that we slaughtered.  Who would have made it almost all the way to camp before we saw them.  The sentries on duty have been firmly reprimanded for allowing them to get that far."  Adaar turned to leave. "Don't worry Solas, I don't think  _all_ of Skyhold knows how you feel... just most of them."  And with that she walked out.  

    "Ma halani Solas!" Lilyandrin screamed as she sat up.  Bewildered she looked around for a moment and then exhaustion caught up to her and she fell backwards. "What... Where?"

    "Lethallan mala eth.  Tel'enfenim, da'len Irassal ma ghilas Ara ma'athlan vhenas" He stroked her hand and gently pushed her back into the cot.  "Lay still Lilyandrin.  You were grievously injured."

 

    Lilyandrin looked into Solas' eyes as he gently traced circles on her hand. She was unsure of what to say.  Her outburst upon waking made her want to crawl into a hole and never come out.  

   "How long?" It was the only thing she could think to say.  Solas turned his eyes from her for a moment. "How long Solas?"  Her voice hardened this time in reaction to his turning away.

    "Two days.  I'm sorry Lilyandrin, I could not heal you well enough to move you.  I... I did not react fast enough in the battle and you were injured because of it.  I was so shocked by your appearance," he looked up and squared his shoulder to look her int he eye "no, I was blindsided by your strength and beauty and I froze.  I am sorry... Vhenan."

   Lilyandrin could feel the hear in her ears as the blush crept across her face.  She was frozen staring at him, surely she did not hear him right.  She chose instead to address his guilt at her injury.

   "Solas, I chose to go down to the water without telling anyone.  And then instead of chancing losing the armor that Harritt made for me I attacked without making sure I wasn't heavily out numbered.  Then I led a contingent of Venatori to the doorstep of our camp.  If anyone is to blame for injuries it is me."  Solas stared at her looking confused and slightly hurt.  She knew she had to address the moniker he had used or risk driving him away.  "I do not know how to respond to you Solas.  I fear that should I admit my feelings we would be in a disparate relationship as I am still just a lowly slave," taking a deep breath she steeled herself "Ar lath ma, vhenan,"

   Solas's smiled reached all the way to his eyes.  "I have a question for you.  It may seem strange and you do not have to answer it if you do not wish it.  Why did you choose Fen'Harel?"

   "I am truly surprised you have not asked me this before.  It is a question I am quite familiar with.  You are aware of the story of how Fen'Harel tricked the other gods and trapped them yes?"  Solas nodded but did not speak. "I do not believe it was malicious.  I believe that he did it to save the Elven people.  I believe that his methods were misguided but I do not believe they were out of anger or hate.  There is much lore that lends to the theory.  I have been ridiculed for it by many people, other slaves included.  It is part of the reason that I agreed to come to the inquisition.  While I will always believe him to be misunderstood I would relish not having to face the discrimination involved in the choice of my vallislin."  With the last word her smile faltered, remembering the distance between them.

    "Close your eyes Lilyandrin." Solas whispered.  He placed his hands over her face as she closed her eyes and she felt warmth moving across her face, but not from embarrassment, this was magical warmth. As his hands moved away from her face she heard a sigh escape his lips. "Ar lasa mala revas.  You are so beautiful."  

    Lilyandrin tilted her head to the side unsure of what he had done.  He lifted up her chest piece so she could see her reflection.  No vallaslin!  Solas had removed it as easy as that.  Lilyandrin grabbed the chest piece and looked at her face.  Her unmarked face.  She hadn't seen it like this in many years and it had changed much since then.  Setting down the armor she smiled as tears came to her eyes.  

   "Thank you!" she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips before she could stop herself.  His response was gentle and reserved.  The light in his eyes as she pulled away told her that he was being gentle only because he had to.  Once she was healed she imagined it would be a different story, she hoped it would be anyway.  "So what now?"

   "For now you heal." Solas took her hand and let a little warmth move into her body, he watched her drift to sleep with a smiling, unmarred face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Halani- help me  
> Lethallan mala eth - you are safe.
> 
> Tel'enfenim, da'len-Never fear, little one,  
> Irassal ma ghilas-Wherever you shall go.  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas-I will call you home.  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan- I love you, my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely Translated.  
> "Emma ir souver, Hahren. Nadas ar?" "I am very weary Elder. Must I?"  
> "Dirth Da'len." "Speak young one."


End file.
